Victor and Wes
This article focuses on the interactions between Victor and Wes. Overview Victor and Wes were assigned as roommates early in the season, and they seemed to get along well enough. Victor repeatedly was unaware that his actions had an effect on Wes and turned out to a be a horrible roommate. The actor whined, snored loudly, sang in the shower early in the morning, threw away his friend's belongings, and revealed his secrets. Despite all of this, the two teens were still friends. When Victor was eliminated, Wes was shocked, as the actor had been his closest friend in the game. In Victor's absence, Wes started to help Donna protect Ophelia from others, as the actor couldn't be there to defend her. Total Drama Island: For Your Entertainment The Bachelor Isn't Interested Victor and Wes were assigned as roommates. When Wes's song was rejected by Chris, Victor was one of the teammates who said that it was good despite what the host thought. Wes joined in with the toast to Victor at the end of the episode.﻿ Video Killed the Reality Star While Allison and Avery were arguing, Victor and Wes sat in the room below them trying to ignore the noise. Victor screamed that he wanted sleep, and Wes said that yelling only added to the noise. Victor continued to whine, and Wes brought up that Victor won the last challenge for them. Wes later said in the confessional that when the fighting upstairs worsened, Victor had tried to suffocate himself. He then went on to say that Victor continued whining even after Allison and Avery stopped and called him a "drama queen." Safest Catch When Risty and Minerva found Wes and Donna asleep in the cafeteria, they woke them up to find out that they had escaped their rooms because Victor snored so loudly that it kept them up all night. Wes also said that his roommate tended to sing in the shower at inappropriate times of the day. When Victor entered the cafeteria with Ophelia, he was completely oblivious to what had been happening. Wes commented in the confessional that while Victor was a good guy, he just didn't seem to realize that his actions affected others as well. Sing Your Heart Out Wes was allowed some time to call and check on his mother, and he had made a list of things that he needed to ask her about. Wes interrupted Victor's conversation with Ophelia to ask if the actor had seen the list, and Victor said he threw it away because it seemed useless. When Wes yelled at him for it, Victor didn't care and told him to dig through the trash, angry that he'd interrupted his conversation. Eventually, Wes butted in again because his mother had hung up on him. Victor screamed at him for ruining his chat again, saying that he didn't care about his "train wreck of a family," though when he saw how offended Wes was he apologized. When Ophelia invited Wes to join their conversation, Victor mentioned as payback that the musician was writing a song about one of the girls on the show. The actor said in the confessional that revenge is sweet, even with his friends. When Victor threatened Gabe that he would push him off the stage, Wes vouched for his roommate, knowing that he was cruel enough to do it. Later, when The Emmys were waiting outside the medical trailer to see if Wes had gotten hurt, Victor claimed that there was no way the musician would allow himself to let down his team because he was such a good guy. Despite his usual ignorance, Victor seemed worried about his friend when he couldn't speak. We All Fall Down When Donna, Victor, and Sebastian were talking in the cafeteria, Wes came up in the conversation. Donna claimed that Wes would never see any off her actions as romantic because she thought had a crush on Ophelia, which she believed because he wouldn't tell the artist who his love song was about. Victor covered his face, and the smart aleck thought he was in tears, though he was actually laughing. In the confessional, the actor revealed that the song was actually about Donna and that he still thought he was a good friend to Wes even though he was amused by his misfortune. Fire Insults at Will In the morning, Victor showed Ophelia a note that Wes had left him explaining that he had to leave the room again because of the actor's singing at one in the morning. Victor said that he thought Wes was rather blunt and that he was making up the fact that the actor was keeping him up, but Ophelia confirmed it to be true. Teeth In the early morning, Ophelia knocked repeatedly on Room 209's door looking for Victor. Wes tried to block out the noise but eventually told her to come in, and, even though Victor was fast asleep, he instructed Ophelia to get him to wake up. The musician then pretended to go back to sleep, though he peeked out from under his pillow to watch the scene, laughing when Ophelia pounced on Victor. When Victor was trying to reassure Ophelia that it was okay that they weren't making an effort in the challenge, he insisted that Wes would have the challenge covered for the whole team. When Chris later announced that some werewolves had earned points, Victor hoped that one of them was Wes to recover his and Ophelia's weak performance. When the actor and artist observed Wes catching Angel, they cheered for him. He gave them a wave before running off, and Victor bragged to Ophelia that he'd known his roommate would do well. Flashing Lights During his interview for her blog, Minerva implied that Wes was lonely now that his room was half empty due to Victor's elimination, though the musician denied saying that. When asked about the elimination, Wes said he felt "surprised, sad and a bit ticked," because the actor had been his closest friend in the competition despite his rudeness. Monique tried to joke that the actor's absence would mean that Wes could sleep, but Wes didn't find it funny. He revealed that he had never seen the elimination coming, as he'd known that Victor had an alliance with Sebastian. Wes tried to figure out exactly how Victor had been voted off, since he knew that he, Donna, Victor, and Ophelia had not voted for the actor, though he was interrupted before he could say more. Thirteen When Sebastian started picking on Ophelia, Wes was quick to defend her, saying that Victor's absence didn't give anybody the right to pick on the artist. He and Donna kept defending Ophelia from him, though the artist seemed oblvious. Later, Donna described seeing Ophelia's "death," saying that the artist was so in love with the zombie Victor but he'd just sunk his teeth into her neck, and Wes remarked that that sounded just like typical Victor. All I Want is Revenge When forced to switch rooms, Wes said in the confessional that he deserved a good roommate as a reward for surviving living with Victor. Trivia *Wes and Victor's friendship was supposed to have been highlighted a bit more before the actor's elimination, though many of the scenes just never made it into the episodes. *Victor and Wes share a bathroom with Ophelia and Donna, who ironically end up being their respective love interests. **This wasn't done on purpose. While Donna and Ophelia were always set to be roommates and friends, Victor and Wes were planned to be friends even though Victor was originally roommates with Sebastian and Wes with Zack. Victor and Sebastian were set to be rooming next to Ophelia and Donna, but after a minute I realized I wanted Elena and Sebastian to room next to each other, so the gambler was switched out for Wes. *Despite not having almost nothing in common, Victor and Wes still worked as a friendship, and before Victor's elimination considered each other to be one of their closest friends in the competition. Category:Interactions Category:Friendships